Can You Do Me a Favor?
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Mina asks Sai for a favor. Be prepared to laugh your heads off!


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors in any way, shape or form

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors in any way, shape or form.

**Can You Do Me A Favor?**

** **

_Sigh._ Mina lay down on her couch and stared at the ceiling, her mind only on Kento.  _He's such a nice guy._  He's so good to me.  I'm so glad that there's finally someone to make me happy.  _If it weren't for him, I never would have been able to tell that lady that the curse didn't work on me._ Mina thought to herself with a smile on her pretty face.  _I should do something special for him._  I know… "I'll cook him dinner!" she said aloud, rising to her feet.

Mina laughed, thinking the idea was awesome and then, "wait a minute, I can't cook!" she muttered.  "Oh, great!  So what do I do?  Lita, I'll call Lita!" she went to the phone and began to dial her number, "she'll help me cook!" The phone rang ten times; _doesn't she have an answering machine?_ Mina thought. _Where could she be, this is an emergency!_

_ _

**Elsewhere, up, up and way up in the sky.**

"Um, Lita," Sage mumbled, "I'm glad you over your fear of flying, but isn't this a bit too far?"

"Oh, come on, Sage, where's your sense of adventure?" she teased.  Now that Lita wasn't afraid of flying, she couldn't stop!  She was so over her fear, that she dragged Sage to go skydiving with her.

"Okay, ma'am, we're high enough," the pilot said, "you can jump now."

"Alright!" Lita said, standing up and tugging on Sage's hand, "come on, this will be fun!"  They stood side by side at the door.  "Ready? We'll jump together.

"Lita, are you sure this is a good idea?" Sage questioned, "People have died from skydiving, you know."

"Are you afraid we'll get struck by lightning?" she joked, slihglty pushing him.

"Hey, careful!"

"Here we go, Sage," Lita said, "1-2-3!" she pushed Sage out first.

"Aaaaaauuuuuuuuuuggggggggggghhhhhhh!"

"Bombs away!" Lita cried and jumped down.  When she got close enough to Sage, she took his hands, "fun, huh?"

"You pushed me!" he cried, looking at the ground.

"You wouldn't have jumped, Sage, it was the only way to get you off the plane!"

"Yes I would!  Eventually…"

"Don't look at the ground, Sage, look at me."  Lita said.

Sage slowly raised his eyes at her.  She smiled and let go of one of his hand and held it out like she was flying. Sage got a bit nervous not being able to hold both of her hands so he grabbed it again.  He squeezed it very tightly.

"Don't be scared, Sage," she told him, "hey, if it makes you feel any better, we'll take everyone with us next time, how does that sound?"

"Okay," he mumbled, "but before we do that, can we just go to the movies or something?"

"Sure, if that's what you want." She pretended to let go of his hands and he freaked out, "I was only kidding, Sage, I'll never let you go."

He smiled, "I'll never let go of you."  He looked at the ground again, "hey, this is kind of fun."  Still holding hands, they opened their green parachutes and landed on the ground.  Sage lay down and sighed.  "I'm so glad that's over…"

"Hey, wanna go again?" she asked.

"No!" he shouted.

Lita laughed, "Oh, Sage, I love you," and she fell upon his chest.

**Mina's Home**

After wondering where the heck Lita could be, Mina slammed down the phone.  "Now what?   Serena, yeah, I'll call Serena, maybe she can help me."

"Hello?" Serena's brother answered.

"Hi, Sammy, is Serena around?"

Sammy looked at his sister who was watching TV and munching on potato chips, "Nope, sorry, Serena's not home."

"What?" Serena erupted, "Gimme that phone, you brat!" Serena grabbed for the phone and cleared her voice.  "Talk to me."

"Hey Serena, this is Mina," Mina said, "listen, I need a favor."

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"I want to cook a nice dinner for Kento.  He's been so good to me, you know.  I just want to let him know I appreciate him."

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Serena squealed.

"But I can't cook!" Mina cried.  "I called Lita but she's not picking up!  I'm doomed!"

"Well, I can't help you there," Serena said, "I burn everything.  I'm not a good cook like my mom at all."

"Can your mom help me?" Mina asked, "It's urgent!" 

"Sorry, she's shopping right now."

"Great…" Mina groaned, "well, what do I do now?"

"Wait a sec, Ami told me Sai is Kento's best friend and he likes to cook."

"Guys can cook?" Mina mumbled.

"Yeah!" Serena said, "Sai makes sandwiches for her all the time…Mmmm," Serena moaned, "sandwiches, that sounds good!"

"Well, where is he?"  Mina demanded.

"Hey, he's dating Ami," Serena said, "not me!  Ask her!"

"Okay, I'll call Ami, thanks, Serena."

"No problem," Serena said, "oh and I want to hear everything.  I want to know what you said, what he said and what he looked like when he said it, Kapeesh?"

"Um, sure, you got it!" Mina mumbled and hung up.  She called Ami's home, hoping that Sai was there. _Pick up, please, pick up!_

_ _

"Hello?" Ami answered, she was doing her homework, as usual.

"Ami!" Mina cried, "thank goodness!  Hey, is Sai there with you?"

"Why do you need to speak to Sai?" she asked.

"I need to ask him a favor."

"Well, he's not here," Ami said, "he's surfing at the beach with Kento.

"He's with Kento?!" she cried.

"Yes," Ami replied, "they're best friends."

"Uh-oh," Mina mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Ami asked.

"I want to cook a nice dinner for Kento but I can't cook!  I called Lita but she's not home so I called Serena and she told me to get Sai."

"Sai would defianantly help you," Ami said, "I'll go down there and tell him."

"No, wait, if Kento's there he'll figure it out.  I want it to be a surprise!"

"I wouldn't tell Kento a thing, Mina," Ami told her.

"Wait," Mina said, "I'll come down to your house and we can go together."

"Why?" Ami asked.

"I'll tell you when I get there…oh and you should change into a swimsuit."

"What do you mean?" Ami questioned, "I really need to finish my homework."

"Ami, please?  You can finish your homework later."

Ami couldn't' say no, "okay."

"Thanks Ami, you're the best!"

Moments later, Mina arrived at Ami's house dressed in a red and yellow bikini.  "I really appreciate this, Ami!"

"No problem," Ami said, wearing a blue one piece with black shorts and a white T-shirt on top.  Ami was the kind of girl who didn't like to show a little skin.

"Ami, you're a bit overdressed," Mina said.

Ami blushed, "I don't want Sai to see me in a bathing suit…I'm too shy! And he's about as shy as I am!  We'll be too busy blushing to even talk!" She placed a pair of sunglasses over her eyes.  "I'm so nervous."

Mina smiled, "well, this is a new swimsuit and I want Kento to see it!" she took her hand, "come on, everything will fine!"

Just as Ami said, Sai was with Kento surfing at the beach.  The girls came to the shore.  Mina waved at Kento.  At the site of her, he nearly fell off his surfboard.  Sai sighed, rolling his eyes and then he saw Ami and he _did_ fall of his own board.  Kento laughed and pointed at his shy, English friend.  Mina giggled and Ami screamed.

"Hi, Mina, what are you doing here?" Kento said when he came to the shore.  He placed his surfboard down.

"Ami told me you where here," she said, tapping his chin, "I just bought this new swimsuit and I wanted you to see it."

"You look great!"

"Sai, are you alright?" Ami asked, walking into the waves.  She saw his bare chest and couldn't help but blush.  _Oh my gosh…he's so, so, muscular!_

"Yes," he replied, trying not to stare at the bathing suit she wore underneath her wet T-shirt and shorts.  "I…slipped…"

"So, where's the gang?" Kento asked Mina as she sat down on the beach.

"They didn't come," she replied, "I'm not sure where Lita is."

"Oh, that's right," then he started laughing.

"What?" Mina asked.

Kento couldn't finish, "Sai--you tell her!"

"Tell her what?" Sai asked.

"Where Sage and Lita are," he laughed.

"Oh, yeah," he smiled, "Lita dragged Sage to go skydiving."

"Skydiving?!" Ami and Mina cried.

"That's right," Sai said, "poor guy."

Mina tried to think of a way to get to Sai without making Kento jealous.  She wanted it to be a surprise and then she knew that if she were supposed to leave Kento and ask Sai for the favor, someone would have to keep Kento busy.  She looked at Ami, who was the perfect person for the job.

"Ami, could you come with me?" she asked, "I'm parched, let's get some water!"

"Oh, I'll get it for you baby," Kento offered.

"That's okay," she said, "I'll be right back."

Mina pulled Ami to the water stand, "two waters, please," she told the person behind the counter.

"What's up?" Ami asked.

"Can you me a favor?" Mina asked, "it's extremely important!"

"Sure."

"I need you to keep Kento distracted for me," she said.

"You want me to destract Ken---" she nearly cried when Mina placed her hand over her mouth.

"Shh," she said, "I can't ask Sai to show me how to cook right in front of Kento, so you need to keep him busy."

"You want me to keep him preoccupied?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "well, how? Tutor him?"

"Whatever!" Mina said, "it might be a while because I don't even know how to make toast!"

"That's pretty bad, a four year old knows how to make toast," Ami said.

"It was a figure of speech!" Mina muttered.

Ami smiled, "I was joking.  Okay, I'll keep Kento busy for as long as possible.  Just call me when the lesson is done."

When they returned to the guys, they found Kento catching some rays on the shore and Sai making a sandcastle.

"That's very good, Sai," Mina whispered to him, "can you make anything else?"

"Thanks, like what?" Sai asked.

"Like dinner," Mima mumbled.

"Huh?" he muttered.

Ami tried not to blush or make Sai jealous and walked to Kento, "it's bad for your skin if you stay out in the sun too long." She stated clearly.

"Huh?" Kento groaned, half asleep.  He didn't hear Mina talking to Sai, thank goodness.

_He's about to fall asleep,_ Ami thought, _he won't notice Mina and Sai leaving._

"Can you do me a favor?" Mina asked.

"What is it?"

Mina knelt down, "I want to cook a dinner for Kento but I don't know how to cook."

Sai grinned, "Is that why you came to me?"

Mina nodded, "I would really appreciate it if you showed me how."

"No problem, I'll just tell Kento and…"

"Wait," she said, "I want it to be a surprise.  Ami will keep Kento preoccupied while you show me how to cook."

_Poor Ami, _Sai thought, _she's going to wonder how I ever became Kento's best friend._"Okay, I'll show you how. Let me just grab my stuff and we can go." He tiptoed to his towel and took his stuff.  He looked at Kento, noticing he was still a bit out of it.  Ami motioned for him to hurry up and go and she watched Mina and Sai leave.

Ami sighed and tried to think of a way to keep Kento preoccupied.  She looked at a bottle of suntan oil. Kento was still out of it, his mind somewhere else and she cringed as she poured some of the oil on her hand and rubbed it on his arm.

"Oh, Mina, that feels good."  Kento groaned, he opened his eyes and blinked a couple times, "hey, you're not Mina."

"You know, you really should put oil on before you lay out in the sun," Ami stated, changing the subject, "the sun can cause skin cancer."

"It can?" Kento mumbled and then he sat up and groaned, "it can give a headache too…hey, where did Mina go?  How far do you have to go to get water?"

"Oh, yeah," she said, "Well, when we went to the refreshment stand she told me she had to do something important."

"What?" Kento said.

Ami didn't want to lie but she had to think of something, "it's kind of a project."

"For school?" Kento asked.

"It's more of a personal project," Ami said.

"Where did Sai go?" Kento asked.

"He had something important to do," Ami mumbled, then looked at her fingernails to think of something to say, "Hey, do you know that jello makes your nails and hair grow?"

"Huh?" Kento raised an eyebrow.

"I'm studying to become a doctor," Ami said, "hey, how are you in your studies?"

"Not good," he mumbled.

"I can help you study!" she said and stood up.  She pulled on his arm, "Come on, Kento, you'll feel so good about yourself after you study."

"Wait a minute," he mumbled, "what's going on?"  He grabbed his stuff quickly as Ami led him away.

Mina let Sai change in the bathroom as she changed in her bedroom.  She came out and he was getting stuff ready in the kitchen. "Okay, so tell me, what does Kento like the best?" she asked.

"I don't think he has a favorite," Sai said, "He'll eat just about everything."

"Everything?" she mumbled, "that could be anything!"

"Relax," Sai said, "I'll show you something simple.  It's not that hard to cook really, especially when you're cooking for Kento." 

Mina washed her hands and put an apron on, "I wished Mom showed me how to cook more when we were living in England."

"You're from England?" Sai asked.

"That's right, Kento never told you?" Mina asked.

Sai shook his head, "He told you I was from England, right?" Sai asked.

Mina laughed, "Sai, I can tell just by your accent that you're from England."

Sai turned the oven on and sprayed a frying pan.  He asked Mina to take some veggies and meat of out the refrigerator and they began the lesson. Sai did a little trick with the pan by flipping the contents of the pan around and back inside.

"Okay, you try it," Sai said.

"Well, here it goes," she tried it and the contents went in her face.  "Aaaaaugh!"

Sai tried not to laugh, "not bad for a beginner."

***************************************

"See, you divide this by this and multiply by this," Ami said, pointing in the book as she stood behind Kento, "and then you subtract by this and add by this.  Got it?"

Kento moaned, "No."  He turned around, "Ami, what's going on?  Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something?"

Ami sighed, "I'm not supposed to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked and then he gasped, "is Mina cheating on me?"

"No!  No, of course not!" Ami cried.

"Then what?" he demanded.

"It's supposed to be a surprise," Ami said.

"Surprise?  For me?" he asked.

She nodded, "yeah, she wants to do something special for you."

"Really, what is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" she joked and took another book, "Okay, enough of math, let's work on science.  Did you know that light travels over 1,000 times a minute?"

Kento sighed; _oh, this is going to be a long day._

_ _

************************************

"And then you add the sauce to the noodles and," Sai instructed as Mina was trying not to pull her hair out.

"Am I doing this right?" she asked with a worried look.

"Yes, you're doing just fine," Sai smiled, "don't worry, Kento will like it.  And if not, I'm not cooking for him ever again!"

"Me neither, that's for sure," she said with a frown.  She set the table and lit candles.  "Anyway, Sai, I really appreciate it."

"Anytime," Sai said, "I get tired for cooking for Kento.  I need a break."

Mina fought back a giggle, "yeah, I just hope he likes it." She yawned.  "Goodness, I didn't know cooking could make you so tired."

"It's not so bad," he told her and helped her bake some brownies.  It was a very simple desert to do {AN: Wow, brownies sound very good right now!} so Mina didn't' complain.  "You'll get used to it."

***********************************

"Listen, Ami," Kento said, "what's the point of all this?"

"You want to do better in school, don't you?" she asked.

"Sure, but--"

She cut him off, "education is very important Kento."

"It's nice of you to help me but I didn't ask for any help.  Rowen already tried," Kento rolled his eyes, and then he puffed out his chest and grinned like he was all that, "and I know I'm a hottie but you know--"

"I'm not at all attracted to you, Kento," Ami said.

"You're not?" he sounded surprised and a bit hurt.

She shook her head, "I know very well how much Mina likes you and I feel the same way about Sai.  And since you're his best friend I'm sure he would appreciate it if I helped you in your studies."

Kento stood up, "what's the surprise?  The surprise that Mina's working on."

"Didn't I just tell you that if I revealed the surprise then it wouldn't be a surprise?" Ami reminded.

"I don't like surprises," he said.

"It's a good surprise," Ami promised.

"Well, I don't really want to wait to see if I like the surprise or not so I'm just going to chance it," he started for the door.

"Wait, Kento!" Ami cried, "We haven't gotten to English yet!"

"English…" Kento murmured, "Now I get it!  Mina's cheating on me with Sai…oh, that English brat is dead!" he opened the door and began to run down the hall.

"Kento, no!" she shouted after him, "Don't kill Sai!" she put her hands up to her mouth, "What am I supposed to do?"

************************************

"Can you give me another lesson tomorrow?" Mina asked.

"Of course," Sai said.

She giggled and hugged him, nearly knocking him over, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Sai pried her off, "y-you're welcome."  The phone rang.  "Hey, the phone's ringing."

"Can you check the brownies for me?" she asked as she went to answer it.  "Hello?"

"Mina, get Sai out of there now!"

"Why?  The brownies aren't even finished," she said.

"Kento's on his way there!" 

"What?  Ami, you were supposed to keep him preoccupied!"

"Huh?" Sai mumbled, hearing Mina say Ami's name.  Mina noticed that he looked at her and lowered her voice.

"I tried to keep him as long as possible," Ami explained, "but he thinks you're cheating on him with Sai!  He's going to kill him!"

"Uh oh," she raised her eyes up to Sai, who was washing his hands again.  "What should I tell him?"

Sai raised an eyebrow.  "Something wrong, Mina?" she turned around.

"Anything, just hurry before Kento gets there!" Ami screamed.

"Okay, Ami, nothing is going to happen, just calm down." she hung up.

Hearing Ami's name and the tone of Mina's voice when she was talking to Ami, Sai walked up to Mina, "Is there something wrong with Ami?" he asked.

"You can go now, thanks for your help," she took off her apron and started to take off his _right _when Kento barged in.  "Kento!"

"You!" Kento pointed right at his English best friend, "you, you, English brat!"

"I'm getting tired of you calling me that," Sai mumbled as he stepped away from Mina and removed his apron and placed it on the counter.

"I should call you more than that but Mina's present!" he followed him into the kitchen, about to badmouth him and beat the living daylights out of him.  He looked at Mina, "could you step outside for a second while I beat this good-for-nothing-best friend of mine?"

"Hey!" Sai snarled, "What's the matter with you, Kento?"

"So this is why Ami tortured me with Math and Science," Kento said, "I'm so glad I left before we got to _English!_What's going on here, some mad English Tea Party?"

"Stop it!" Mina screamed.  "I'm not at all interested in Sai!"

"You're not?" Kento mumbled, surprised and a bit hurt, "well, what's wrong with him?  Isn't he good enough for you?"

 Sai sighed and turned around as he rubbed his forehead.

"Is this the surprise?" Kento demanded.

"Well, it's not a surprise anymore," Mina said.

"Hey, what's cooking?" Kento asked, sniffing.

"The surprise," Sai pointed to the stove.  "For some reason, Kento, Mina wanted to cook you dinner but because she doesn't know how, I helped her."

"You did that?" Kento asked with a grin, "for me?"

"Yes."

"Oh, that's nice of you, Sai," Kento grabbed him in a big bear hug, "I'm sorry…"

Sai's eyes almost popped out of his head, "too tight!"

Mina smiled, "I think I can take it from here, thanks Sai.  You might want to go to Ami and tell her you're not dead."

"You're welcome, Mina," Sai smiled back and stepped out, "see you later."

"I feel like a complete idiot," Kento groaned. "I'm sorry."

"Well, it was crazy for you to think I was cheating on you with Sai," Mina said.  "But I forgive you."

"So what's for dinner?" Kento asked, licking his lips, "I'm starving!" 

Mina wrapped her arms around him, "right this way, sir, I'll lead you to your table," she backed up with her arms still around his neck. "Close your eyes.  Is my good warrior of strength hungry?"

"I just said I was starving," Kento laughed as he closed his eyes.  She kissed his cheek and pulled him to the table.

"Here we are," she said, pulling the lid off the tray, "Noodles with chicken and veggies!" she had an arm around his shoulders and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Oh, wow!" Kento cried, "thanks, Mina."

"Now, tell me the truth," she said as she took a fork and twirled it in the veggies, "does it taste okay?" she fed it to him.  "If it tastes bad, just tell me."

Kento chewed on it ponderingly.  It was the first thing he took time eating.  He pretended act like he was poisoned.

"I knew it!" she wailed.  "I can't do anything right!" she turned around and cupped her hands over her face.

"I was kidding, Mina," Kento said, "it was delicious." He turned her around and kissed her forehead.  "Can I have some more?"

"Sure you can!" she took a giant glob of the noodles and popped them on his plate.  She got on her side and took a small portion and placed it on her plate. "There are brownies for desert."

"Oh, I'll defiantly save some room for that!"

Mina smiled and looked at her plate.  She gave a tired sigh and her face fell in her noodles.  "Mommy, I don't wanna learn how to cook," she mumbled in her sleep.

Kento smiled and lifted up her face.  Her mouth was open wide and her head dangled on the head of the chair.  She had a few noodles on her face.  Kento placed the remains of her plate onto his.

"I don't think she'll mind," Kento said and continued to eat his dinner. "Thanks for dinner, Mina," he looked up to see her still asleep.  The bell rang for the brownies, "hey, brownies are done."

Mina made some snorting noises.  "I'll shall punwish you…"

"Don't get up," Kento grinned, "I'll get them."  He took the brownies out safely and turned off the oven.  He took a knife and cut out two brownies.  He placed them on a small saucer and returned to the table.  "Look, Mina, I got one for you."

"I'm Saiwerrrr…." she groaned.

"I'll eat it for you if you're not hungry," he said.

"I'm Saiwerrr V…" she repeated.

He took a bite of a brownie, "oh, yummy brownies, Mina!"

"In the name of Venus…"

"Mina looks so pretty when she's asleep," Kento said admiringly as he nibbled on his noodles and brownie, "and she makes good noodles and brownies too…Mina's so nice…She's so good to me," Kento's eyes bulged and stood up as he threw his arms up, "I'M THE LUCKIST MAN ALIVE!"

Mina snorted and woke up drowsily, "d'you say somefing Kwentwooo?" she moaned.

"Um, no," Kento said, "just go back to sleep, sweetie."

Mina cocked her head back and continued to snore and talk in her sleep.

"Mina's so beautiful," Kento said, returning to his dinner.  "I should do something nice for her.  I'll carry her to her bed before I leave."  {That sounds so much like what a guy would do!} He chuckled and continued to look at Mina sleep while he ate.

Sai found Ami rushing down the steps from her home, "I need to get there before Kento kills him."

"Kills who?" Sai asked.

"Kills Sai," she replied, unaware of the man in front of her, "Sai!" she jumped up and threw her arms around him.  "I'm so glad you're okay!" she laughed and shed a few tears at the same time.

"Kento's always threatening to kill me one of these days but he never will," Sai said.

She stepped back and he wiped a few tears away from her face.  "Now that I know you're alright, I should get back to my homework."

"Skip the homework for tonight," he proposed.

"It's Extra Credit!" she cried.

"Ami, you're the most brilliant girl I know," he said, "you don't' need extra credit.  I bet you have very good grades."

"Well, I don't like to brag, but I have the best grades than anyone in most of my classes," she said, blushing.

"I'm all warmed up teaching Mina how to cook.  Let me cook dinner for you."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Ami said, "I can make myself a sandwich."

"You know Ami," Sai said, "You should eat a more balanced diet.  You're always nibbling on sandwiches."

"There're easy to eat when I study," she explained.  "And I do eat a balanced diet, I'm going to be a doctor someday, you know."

"Come on," Sai tugged on her arm, "I'll cook something special for you!  The best English meal you ever had in your life!"

Because Sai was a more skilled cook than Mina, _he_ didn't fall asleep onto his plate.  If he did, however, Ami probably would have found it somewhat amusing.  He made her a fancy English dinner and delicious desert. {what do English people eat?} After the dinner, they watched a movie about marine life. {What a way to end the evening, huh?}

Sai never felt more proud to be Kento's best friend.  Kento could say the same about Sai.

**What did you think of that?  Oh, I see you're still laughing from when Mina was talking in her sleep.  I'll ask you later!  Review please!**


End file.
